sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romansu Maneki
Romansu Maneki is a main character in the MikuMikuDance Series, Sadistic Passion. Not much is known about him except that he's a killer, a yandere, and Arata's accomplice of the "Lovelorn Hunters". He also has a lovesick admiration for Amai Tenshi. He is voiced by Sage Wainwright. Biography Early life Nothing much is known about the boy. All we know is that at some point, he fell in love with Amai and gained an unhealthy obsession with her. He also inspired his alter-ego after her favorite animal, felines. He based the name "Romansu Maneki" off of his sick romance for her and a name of a plastic asian cat. We currently don't know how he knows Arata or how they came up with the Lovelorn Hunters. "Pilot" After Maddo Tichi insults Takara, she runs out of the classroom in tears, just in time for Romansu to enter the classroom. At first, Maddo believes that it was a prank and asks if Romansu needed anything. Romansu doesn't respond verbally, where an unimpressed Maddo asks "You're a little quiet today, aren't you?". Just then, he sends Maddo a text message responding "Quiet like your dying breaths will be". Maddo gasps and begins to text back with a "Wait whaaaat???!" Romasnu takes out his knife and stabs Maddo in the shoulder while he screams and falls down. Maddo later kicks him hard and Romansu falls as well. Maddo gets back up and sprints out of his classroom. Maddo runs outside of the school and heads toward the front gate of the school, he turns his head to see a knife-wielding Romansu catching up to him. When Maddo turns back around, he sees Arata/Black Bunny Killer, who takes out a knife and slashes open Maddo's neck. Romansu stares in awe as Maddo clutches his deep would, being told by Arata that this is what happens when you insult a student like Takara, he gets his jugular lacerated. Maddo falls to the ground, choking in his own blood, and dies. Arata walks to Romansu and tells him that as soon as they expose and terminate the other members of the Cult of Aigarai, they'll like in a world of peace and love again. (reffering to their love of their Kohais.) Arata promises Romansu that he'll have the next kill. Arata then tells Romansu to erase the security tapes as he will get the cleaning utensils. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" Pinku was in her office hurriedly packing her purse with the stolen artifacts, as well as a large medieval-styled dagger (possibly the murder weapon for Kurai). As he's on the phone, Romansu is eavesdropping on the conversation. She tells the other person that she told the policed the mock-up story but believes that it wouldn't be long before they found out her involvement in Kurai's death. She angrily says that she doesn't want anymore money and that she isn't going to play the victim any more, she then hangs up. Pinku hurriedly exits her office to head for the elevator, deciding on taking a job as a bartender when she leaves Japan. She hears something fall in the office but she refuses to investigate out of paranoia. She enters the elevator where she gets a call from an unknown number. The caller is revealed to be a mature sounding male with a seductive raspy voice (revealed to be Romansu) asking if he could schedule an appointment for a friend's surgery. Pinku suspiciously asks how he has her cell phone number and he responds that a co worker gave it to him since the top surgeons weren't unavailable and that Pinku was top of her class. Despite the unprofessionalism of her co worker, she still is willing to write up the appointment. When she asks for the patient's name, the male on the phone responds, "Pinku Usotsuki". She realizes that it was someone who knew of her involvement with Kurai's murder and the cult of Aigarai. He threatens to kill Pinku and hangs up. Pinku exits the elevator when it reached the main floor, she quivers as she scans the area until Romansu leans in next to her and mutters "run.". Pinku screams and B-lines to the sliding doors, with Romansu not far from her. Romansu teleports in front of her where she attempts to retaliate with the knife but was too late. Pinku punches Romansu and runs to another area of the lobby. Romansu catches Pinku and tranquilizes her. Pinku then wakes up in a large, unfamiliar room, tied to a wooden chair. She meets face-to-face with Romansu and his accomplice, Arata, both in their alter-ego outfits. Arata reveals that it wasn't long before they would discover her secret participation with the cult. She demands to know who they are, where Arata is gladly willing to introduce themselves. Arata reveals that he was Kurai's cousin and that he and Romansu were originally planning just to turn the people involved with the heist of the Stone of Aigarai. Romasnu then walks to Pinku's purse and pulls out the murder weapon and Stone of Aigarai. Romansu quickly explains that the necklace contained Aigarai's soul and that it can only be released in two ways: if it collected a blood sacrifice that resembled someone from her life, or if worn by a vulnerable individual, which could be lethal. Arata then claims that he wasn't going to let either his or Romansu's kohai's to be their sacrifice and points out that it's Pinku who should have her blood shed. Romansu walks towards her with a chef's knife, and asks if she'd like to be slaughtered in the same manner to how she killed Kurai. Pinku begs to be spared as long as they don't tell the authorities but Romansu rejects the offer and tells her that she should have picked a better hobby and a more secure hiding spot. He then proceeds to stab Pinku in a brutal fashion, until he finally stabs Pinku's throat where as she takes her last breath, Arata tells her to have fun in hell. Romansu rips out the knife and Pinku's lifeless body slouches over as her blood drips out of her body. Personality Like Arata, Romansu seems to be as sadistic and possesive who hungers for love. But unlike Arata, he isn't an emotionless boy, but he is mentally damaged. As shown in Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies, he stands up for Arata against Pinku when she and her cult-leader slaughtered Kurai, Arata's cousin. But it was revealed in "All Bets are Off" that he isn't used to killing people as Pinku was his first kill and he immediately grew disturbed by his own gory scene, and that he takes a medication known as citalopram, hinting that he possibly has depression or anxiety. He aslo has a caring and seductive side, as well as a twisted sense of humor. Trivia * It's currently unknown how Romansu gained his supernatural powers, or if he was either born or gifted with them. At one point, Sage Wainwright said that Romansu learned it from a book. It's possible that at one point, Romansu met a mystical character (presumed to be Kurai) and eventually was granted the mystical powers to heal or transport from one place to another. * Romansu resembles the Red Devil killer from the FOX Comedy-Horror Series, "Scream Queens" ** He also somewhat resembles Chat Noir from "Miraculous". Even though Sage said it was unintentional since he made the character before he heard of the show, he started inspiring traits from Chat Noir since. * He and Arata Akumu aren't related, Sage has confirmed it several times. * It's possible that Romansu, Arata and Kurai met online or in person while Romansu was in costume. It's unknown for how long. But Sage said that at first, Romansu met Kurai while "helping out" with a project. * Originally, Romansu was designed to be either gender but the idea was eventually scrapped. * The only suspect for Romansu is Kizami Hikaru, Amai Tenshi's ex-boyfriend, but fans have speculated that it could be Seji Aka. Category:Male Characters Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Suspects (Sadistic Passion) Category:Rivals (Sadistic Passion) Category:Killers (Sadistic Passion) Category:Killers